Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 8 + 4 \times \dfrac{ 32 }{ 4 } $
Answer: $ = 2 \times 8 + 4 \times 8 $ $ = 16 + 4 \times 8 $ $ = 16 + 32 $ $ = 48 $